


I won two tickets

by jth1809



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: #generic validating comment#, #generic validating fanfic#, Another body swap titanic fanfic, Anyway theres a lot of romance and some smut, Badly unifinished, Cal is still cal i swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm a self concious bean, I'm a self concious cheerio, Jack is boring as usual, Just with more gay, M/M, Not in car, Omg don't judge, Rose is sassy as usual, SENPAIIIIIIII, Sex on boat, Stop judge, The boat doesn't sink yet, The tags are better than the story, This is a first, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a lot of smut, end me, i need counselling too but oh well, i need pointers, it's so short, lots of homophobia, please comment i need help, sigh, this is awful, what even am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jth1809/pseuds/jth1809





	1. Chapter 1

Cal ran from the dining hall, exploding away from the first-class snobbery that locked him in his gilded cage. Crossing the promenade in tears, he ran to the stern of the ship regretting that his desperate screams were not heard and succumbing to the fact he knew this already. He thought he saw movement on a bench but he cared not, only to break free from his life and all the silent chaos that surrounded him.   
Jack looked up, flicking his golden fringe away from his perspiring face. The French cologne and tears roused him from his sleep.  
Cal broke free of the railings and dangled from the back of the ship. It soothed him to watch the cold steel cut into the water like one thousand knives on a chalkboard . The deep sounding screams of the engine reminded him of the nightmares he had in bed, and the dark contents of his powerful fiancés desires. Cal did not consent, she took what she wanted in exchange for his failing families pitiful name being held aloft, which he now squandered even more .   
Noticing the scene, Jack turned his head and remembered the beautiful strangers face, retracing the lines of his tattered yet exquisite form. His smooth-shaven face, frequented with tears, shone tragically in the moonlight, and his figure hugging dinner jacket sucked him out to sea, a ghost of his implied former self.   
Jack realised his involvement and his body mind and pure essence of being drove him to rise and intervene. A few words were exchanged and the dark man turned and feel into his body caressing Jacks lips with his dampened hair even though the barriers of the titanic still separated them.   
Cal felt conflicted , yet saved, being drawn out of a dark place. He prepared to climb toward this man , his saviour, but suddenly felt the two legs fall from beneath him, and he dangled drifting precariously in the abyss.   
Drawing in a sharp intake of chilling air, Jack clung to his man for his life. Tired, aching, cold and hungry, it took every ounce of emotion to draw himself over the edge and onto the deck, in both a physical and mental sense.   
The ended up in a good heap on the floor and as the master at arms was fetched they lay together.   
“I’ll try to remember your face” Jack whispered, “My name-”  
“We are above names now” Cal interjected, “Besides a memory is sadly far from tangible, and if there’s anything I want to feel it’s your raw emotion”  
“-The constabulary will be a few minutes now, we could run”  
“Run where? My world, yours, and god, they all brand us freaks”  
They both turned to the stern of the ship, then back again.  
“I won two tickets” Jack replied, smiling for once.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ship split the dark ocean in half, Cal and Jack ran as one through the underbelly of the ship. They cared not for the prejudices of the world, only for each other, and ran laughing down the engine room, streaming past the apparently distracted workers, many of whom dreamt of a new life in the new world.   
They careened up the main staircase, side by side against each other, their breath cold and warm to the touch at the same time. Cal loved the muscular scent of Jack’s warm skin on his forehead to the touch and yearned to feel the many miles of Jack on top of him, drowning him even. Jack was entranced by Cal into the saloon of B52, and the door fell shut against their bodies, which sweated next to the darkened mahogany.  
Cal whispered darkly, “Be mine and use me” falling into his strawberry boy.  
Jack replied, “Une fraise pour un petit fraiser” as he ravenged his face, drowning Cal the way he leant over him and consumed his life force.   
The conversation from there on in dissolved into groans and gritty noises of desire. Cal physically hurt at Jack’s throbbing size, but felt healed at his animalistic instinct being allowed to reap Jack’s beautiful form of the fruits of desire.   
The sex was long and drawn out and passionate, just the way Jack liked it, and he pushed deep inside, their musk’s and scent’s mixing like a cocktail of earthen emotion.   
They drew each other to bursting climax across the shag pile carpet and then lay in their salty mess aroused and impassioned by the taste of each other. The room no longer smelt new, but old, used and raw. Jack had taken the ostentatiousness from his surroundings and converted it to pure filth.   
Cal was glad their paths had crossed, and was distracted by Jack sleeping as the door to the stateroom opened and closed. His attempted suicide made its way to the forefront of his mind, and Rose’s voice crossed the threshold. The difference was that they lay there, and were separate from the world, caring not about attitudes anymore, only each other.   
Rose stepped over their naked bodies, “He’s my husband you know, not just any old boy”  
Cal retorted quietly, “I’d rather be his boy than your husband” and rolled over, shutting Rose out of, room conversation and life.  
“I want to worship you in every sense” Cal turned into jack resting his head on the toned chest and tracing his hand down Jack’s pectorals. “I am yours to do as you will, stud.”  
“I will” and he grabbed his frayed locks and pushed himself inside him and they pleasured each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Ricocheting down the ship, the pair broke apart where the water was bubbling up from the bowels of the liner. They had both ruined each other, for different reasons, and Cal reflected in the thought of his boyfriend’s breath on his whitened cheek. “All of this will be at the bottom of the ocean, within an hour, get to a lifeboat, you remember what I said about the boats” The wording and ominous tone of the last sentence swam around Cal’s head, warming if the impending doom, like a black crow circling a dying wilder beast. This threw him back to his first nights on the bow of the ship, and how he’d been scarred emotionally and physically just by meeting this animal. In one moment, he remembered the warm glow inside his stomach at the thought of his face, yet the next he remembered the rough feel of his untamed stubble across his own skin. Miles and miles of it was crossed in this way, traversing his abdomen, down across his thighs, and back up to the nave of his spine. Instinct put emphasis on the sexual nature of their encounter, but he knew it was more. The after glow of a long session of lovemaking permeated his mood for days and delighted his senses with unforgettable and unique tastes and smells.  
He longed for Jack’s throbbing rod, parting flesh and blood and sending electricity up his spine in the sane way the boat split the hungry sea in two. The very thought of Jack made him hot headed, and the sexual exploits of his affair were testament to this. It was only now that the boat began creaking, that he realised Jack’s absence. This newfound lack of control excited him, and the very thought at the ultimatum that survival had brought meant that Cal felt a flush over him, and he lent against a wall reeling from his thoughts.  
Meanwhile, Jack wandered alone through the first-class corridors, appreciative of the waste in art and sculpture that would all be at the bottom of the ocean. On the outside he showed no sign of being terrified, yet he found strange comfort from the sweat on Cal’s fine linen pyjamas. The bittersweet feeling of their affair again crept up into his throat, ironically lodging itself firmly behind his gag reflex, and he struggled to breath.  
In the heated depths of the ship, Cal struggled against steerage passengers, thrashing about in the dark in only a towel, sweaty against the impoverished customers. He broke away from the crowds, and ran upwards through the aft stairwell, toward the poop deck and bridge, searching for his beaux. The gaping hole of emotion quickly became a guilty void, which transferred into Cal’s tremor and tears. He rounded the corner, and fell into Jack’s arms, immediately consumed by eroticism. He nibbled on his tender ear, and the sweet scent of lavender lingered in his nostrils. He suddenly desired to work his lover to a frenzy and force Jack to use him to get release of his sweet nectar. The vineyard of sex overwhelmed them, and they pulled into each other, nauseous and delicious all at once. Jacks thrusts meant his vein cock heated the inside of Cal and the kissed with need, which supplemented the desperation of passengers above and below. This quickly turned into gruttal noses and a hunger for one another, and Jack relieved himself, penetrating deeper into Cal, who’s experienced hole performed. Electricity bubbled inside him, and his member throbbed, sending his seed inside Cal yet again. Once again, they lay spent, and the danger engulfed them, as they did to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

They lay, alone on the bed. They heard the water below them, rising up. It bubbled and receded, moving the mattress onto the floor. The irony was that this reminded jack of his first time. Paris, 1901, he felt lucky to have such a mattress on such a floor, but it felt out of place in his current room. The beauty that surrounded his last few moments juxtaposed his life in general. He didn't want to die another slimy nothing serving the upper class. He wanted to be more than that.   
He sat up. He decided to act quickly in spite of things, and although Cal may piss away his life, he knew he didn’t deserve that. The sex had been good, and her built him up to be a confident young individual, his art improving still.   
He thought of their joint legacy, the man in the chair and the way his brush strokes lay bare on the page, tracing the outline of this modern body. He signed the image with a new name, leaving it in the safe, and moving upward onto the deck. Cal behind left, pale and on the bed.  
The name he signed was Henry Scott  
He left with regret and intent to upset


End file.
